


the bounty hunter and his prize

by Bitchyfanfics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bounty Hunters, M/M, Swapcest - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Witches, sum chasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchyfanfics/pseuds/Bitchyfanfics
Summary: stretch has a job to do, but how easy will it be?
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	the bounty hunter and his prize

Stretch watched as his target checked into the local tavern. He had spent a good day or two finding out where they’d be, another just following them, watching and waiting for a good time to strike. 

his target was a skeleton much like himself and at first glance he seemed nothing more than a traveling merchant. In fact, if he hadn’t seen the bounty on his head he might have fallen for that act himself.

The simple fact was that he was after a witch, and a clever one at that. Sure it seemed like he hadn’t caught on to him, but following him was damn near impossible. He moved almost like a ghost through the bustling streets, a black cloak hanging off his figure seamlessly like a shadow in the night. His target walked fast and could blend perfectly into a crowd.

And after a whole day of stalking him down it seemed he finally caught a break. The little blue eyed witch had walked right into the same tavern the bounty hunter had checked into the night before.

It made his job so much easier. All he had to do was figure out a way to get the upper hand. Sure this witch didn’t seem like much of a threat but if he wasn’t careful he could end up on the end of a rather troublesome hex.

It was fair to say he didn’t want to be hasty. It still made for a rather exciting mission, even if he had to keep his senses about him. At any moment he could change from the hunter to the hunted. If they decided to fight back it was a matter of power.

He had taken on a lot of bounties. Demons, barbarians, even a rampaging monarch, but this was something new. He had never dabbled into magic territory. It was in it’s own right intriguing.

But that was a thought for a later time. For now he followed him up, making sure he wasn’t seen and keeping just enough distance to see which room he would open up.

He couldn’t help but feel a smile creeping up on his skull as he watched him go right into the room straight across from his. He was itching to get to the chase, to see how he’d react. 

Would he run? Or maybe he’d stand his ground, Throw a racket, hell, maybe he’d be to scared to move when he had a gun pointed to his head. Of course his request was to capture him, not kill him. but his little witch didn’t need to know that~ 

He had to take a moment to calm down and collect himself, instinctively reaching for his cigarettes in his pocket before doubling down and reaching for a toothpick instead. He wasn’t about to get kicked out of there and ruining this perfect opportunity because of his smoking habit.

He then proceeded to calmly walk to his room. He could confront him in the morning, maybe even sneak into the room after he’s gone and wait for him to get back. 

He had all night to plan his capture. and he was going to make this fun~

_________________________________________________________________________

Stretch had leaned up against the back wall at the end of the hall, chewing on a toothpick as he patiently waited for his little witch to leave his room, he knew he’d leave in the evening to pick up some herbs he had ordered from the day before when stretch was observing him and no doubt be back before dark, but things could always go wrong.

Despite his precautions he didn’t seem to need to worry as soon enough at exactly one o'clock the cheerful little witch left his room, humming an enchanting tune. It seemed to travel through the hall like a sirens call.

Maybe his voice was bewitched as well? Maybe on the way back he could convince him to sing again, it would be a wonderful treat to go along with the prize money. if he didn’t have to gag him that is.

He almost felt sad to hear the tune fade off as the witch went downstairs and out of ear shot. But he had no time for that. For now he had to find a way into the room. 

And he was surprised to find that he didn’t need to worry, it had been left unlocked, how reckless. He couldn’t help but feel a bit smug walking in with such ease. They really should take more precautions. After all, he was supposed to be a known and wanted witch.

Anyone could have stumbled into his room on accident, and the first thing he saw when he went in was a grimoire on his bedside table. Stretch wondered if his little witch was this careless, or maybe just stupid.

Well he really couldn’t give a shit about that. What he was interested in was the spells inside. He saw some tags in there, just going to flip through it, see if he could gain some info. He was lucky enough that it was in english.

He didn’t really expect much from the book but knowing what was tagged for later was in his best interest. Sleep potions and powders...the art of invisibility...summoning a familiar…

It all seemed rather harmless, most of them including little notes undoubtedly added by the little witch himself, he even wrote in blue.

‘Work on form’ 

‘longer lasting with brimrose roots’ 

‘ash logs proved insufficient’

‘ash from lavender is preferable’

The notes went on and on, no doubt the witch had been experimenting with different types of magic. He cracked up as he flipped to the page on summons. The notes were endless, each more frustrated than the last. 

Seems the little witch had some trouble using summoning magic, it was a relief for him. He didn’t need to worry about any familiars or summoned spirits. His focus would remain on his target.

While he was here he might as well check through the rest of his stuff. Closing the book he found a name written on the front.

‘Property of W.D. blue’

It amused him even more. Blue. his little blue was far too careless with his magic. He could so easily be burned at the stake with evidence like this. Guess he had to be this reckless if someone managed to put a bounty on his head, but my god did it have to be this obvious?

He just threw the book back onto the bedside table as he went to go search the rest of his stuff. He was mostly killing time as he had a few hours before his little blue would be back.

Time passed by, he had gone through a lot of his stuff, though he didn’t dare look through the pouches filled with sand like material of all different colors. He wasn’t about to see what they did, for all he knew one of those would turn him into a chicken.

And after all that time, he had gotten ready to seal the deal. Waiting to pounce on the unexpecting witch, gun and cuffs in hand. Hearing the door creak open he smiled to himself, slowly creeping up behind it.

To his surprise no one walked in, in fact when he looked, he was shocked to see right into his own bedroom. Both doors left gaping open. ‘Shit’ he thought to himself, quickly rushing over to his own room to see if anything was stolen. He could have sworn he locked it.

He was definitely pissed to find more than half of his things missing. Looking through it all, he had almost forgotten about his little blue witch, that is until he found a note among his things, nicely written in blue ink

‘don't you know it’s rude to go through someone else's things?’

he cracked a smile. was this guy really trying to teach him a lesson?

“That cheeky bastard~”

Looking back around he found himself staring straight at his little blue witch in the other room, flashing him a mischievous smile, right before he jumped out the window. Stretch had only a split second before his legs kicked in and he went chasing after him, his heart skipping a beat.

Finally it was time for the fun to begin.

He went chasing him down the street, people moving out of the way as they came hurtling by. His little witch spared no time twisting and weaving through the streets and alleyways, it may have gotten a bit of distance between them but stretch was faster.

He was going to catch up sooner or later, they were bound to hit a dead end and stretch wasn’t taking his eyes off him. 

Stretch was so close, his hand had brushed against the back off his cloak, just about to grab him when he turned another corner, and disappeared.

Stretch was trying to catch his breath as he looked at the dead end, his underwear hanging from the wall by one of his hunting knives with a note attached. He felt a twinkle of disappointment at seeing him gone.

None the less he walked over to get the note and his underwear, stretch flushed as he saw a lipstick stain left on the hem of his undergarments, reading over the note written in blue ink.

‘Better luck next time’

Stretch should have been mad, irritated that he had gotten away…but instead he found himself even more intrigued, maybe even excited. If he wanted a longer game of cat and mouse then who was he to deny him?

_________________________________________________________________________

He had continued to play his game, traveling from city to city to try and catch him, each time he was just about to reach him, he was left in an alleyway with another note and another piece of his clothing.

So far he had gotten back most of his wardrobe, his sweater, a shirt, some of his underwear. and now here he was, yet again. standing in front of a dead end, his socks hanging from the wall with another note in blue.

‘Kinky’ 

A single word was written on the parchment and it was yet another tease. another note to add to his collection. Of course it was only for evidence. Not for any personal reason. He’d turn them in eventually. After he read them over a few more times.

He really had gotten bored of this. Not of chasing, just of never catching him. He was always so close. Almost able to reach but never quite.

He had a plan. He wasn’t going to let his little witch get away any longer, he wasn’t going to play into his trap. It was rather obvious that he was leading him into dead ends on purpose so he’d just need to beat him to it.

He was ready to enact his plan as soon as he found him again, the witch wasn’t leaving town just yet, he always stayed for two days at least each time he traveled. But finding where he was going to appear was a challenge.

He’d do it though. He was going to get his hands on him one way or another. 

_________________________________________________________________________

He found him early in the morning, out in the marketplace. His little witch had been browsing before he spotted stretch walking up, a big smile spreading over the witch's face as he turned around to start quickly walking away, heading towards the nearest corner.

Stretch was prepared.

Instead of chasing him down the same way, he ran right up to the nearest viable building he could climb. He had less of a lead this time but it didn’t take him too long to get his witch within his sights again.

The little blue witch didn’t seem to expect it, but seemed to quickly adapt as they started their little game. It did take a lot of his stamina to be jumping from roof to roof but this way he could see exactly where the witch was heading to. 

Once he determined where they were heading he took a detour, getting out of the little witches sight. When he got to the presumed end location he was rather pleased to see a marking of sorts.

It looked like a small portal or rift that had just opened up. 

So that was how he kept getting away~

Well it didn’t take long for his witch to arrive running right into him as he had been looking upwards and behind. They ran right into his grasp, stretch finally having him in his grasp.

It seemed to be unexpected as his little blue was staring wide eyed up at him.

Stretch should have pinned them down, apprehended him, but he had been too occupied enjoying his smug victory. There was a tension in the air as they both stared back at eachother. Stretch had never seen blue this close up.

He really couldn’t help being captured in those bright blue eyes

It happened suddenly, a smile had spread over the witches face as out of nowhere his little witch leaned up, and stretch didn’t stop him. It was a sweet kiss, one that could only be contributed by magic.

It started of like that, but stretch couldn’t deny him when he felt a wet appendage against his teeth. His little witch tasted much like candy with a slight bitter after tone. He found himself unable to pull away for a while.

Once he did, those bright blue eyes were staring back at him as the witch bore a smug look.

He couldn’t understand it until he started feeling weak and tired, his eyes drooping a bit as the witched easily got out of his arms and stuck his tongue out-

He had been tricked, the bright blue tongue had a green tinge to it, one that blue wiped off with a cloth quickly after pulling away, a giggle sounding as he leaned back in to place a kiss on the now droopy and almost unconscious skeletons forehead.

“Nice try! But maybe don’t let down your guard next time~”

And off he went. The portal disappeared almost instantly after the small skeleton had passed through, leaving the incompasitated hunter behind.

It didn’t take long for stretch to regain his awareness. He should have probably been frustrated, maybe mad that he got away again. But stretch was honestly satisfied, he got something out of it, a sweet kiss and finally hearing that sweet smooth voice.

He wouldn’t stop chasing, and maybe next time he could figure out where that portal went.

  
  


But for now, blue had some stories to share with his coven~


End file.
